


Four times Derek manages to embarrass Isaac and one time he's okay about it

by TylerM



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Derek, Embarrassment, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Father/Son type, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Isaac Lahey Feels, M/M, Not a romance, Pack Dad, Puppy Isaac, Sickfic, Tickling, mainly just family fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerM/pseuds/TylerM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Isaac lives with Derek he finds out what its like to actually have someone take care of you, despite it coming from the most unlikely of people. Although adapting proves to be more complicated and frustrating then he'd thought. </p><p>A fluffy one shot where Isaac lives with Derek and Derek unknowingly starts to care and look out for him. </p><p>Cute, puppy Isaac with guardian, Dad Derek. And everyone is pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four times Derek manages to embarrass Isaac and one time he's okay about it

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Teen Wolf fic and I wrote it just because I love Isaac and Jesus do people need to start being nicer to him. I've been working on this for weeks, like before the whole Cora, Erica and 'kicking Isaac to the curb' thing. So you'll have to pretend like they never happened and its sometime after the alpha pack get defeated. a bit OOC as well, because its a work of fiction and in my fiction Derek is pack dad. It's just a bit of fluff to lighten the mood, I sincerely hope you enjoy!

Ever since Isaac joined Derek's pack, he's life certainly hadn’t been uninteresting. Not that many people before have would pinned his life as boring, unfortunately losing both his mother and brother at early age and being beaten to a pulp several nights a week by his father wasn't considered ‘ordinary’. Now though, he's life seemed to replace beatings with supernatural werewolves and other creatures; in a totally good way despite how that may sound to normal people. And considering he was hunted every other week, poisoned occasionally and generally dealt with a lot of crappy shit, it was certainly saying something about his old life.  
  
Never in Isaac's life had he ever felt he fit in. Being in Derek's pack unfortunately for a while didn't really change any of that. Sure, he knew logically he probably did fit in, he was biologically programmed to. There was no other choice. He was pack. But still, he was well aware how different he was from the others. When the others turned they grew confident, fearless and self assured they could do anything.

Isaac on the other hand was still flinching at general affection and touches.  
  
He tried not to, honestly, he always tried not to retreat whenever someone went in for a hug or cringe when shouting got the better of him. They all noticed the way he grew uncomfortable in group hugs or general pack overly tactileness, they were werewolves with super senses it was impossible not to. Even the humans that had joined their ‘pack’ were well aware of just how uncomfortable he could be at times.  
  
Things started to get a bit easier after a while, apparently time really does heal. Particularly once the alpha pack left and general major threats to their wellbeing every other week became no longer a pressing issue. The kanima was officially gone, no more alpha pack and even hunters were nowhere to be seen. Things finally became quiet and it was probably a good thing, now Isaac’s hyper senses could calm down significantly.  
  
Unfortunately, he knew actual danger was the least of his problems, his scars were far from healed and physical danger or not they’d still be there. Isaac could recognise how the lack of things to protect or fight was a positive thing for the rest of his pack, Boyd and Eric's could finally go home to their families, Scott could pick things up with his mom and Alison he had been neglecting.

This was a good thing.

It didn’t take long to realise that things weren’t the same for Isaac though, he didn't have anyone to go back to. He only had the pack.  
  
He was surprised to say the least when Derek bought a flat in Beacon Hills within the week, a bit dull but comfortable and directed Isaac to a room one day. There hadn't been much of an exchange, Derek was a man of few words who still terrified Isaac a little ( _a lot_ ) at this point. But he'd gladly taken the room offered, a shy smile in return and that had been that. From there things got easier, Derek started actually _taking care_ of Isaac. Looking after him the way a guardian would. He wasn't the doting, loving mother, but it certainly was the kindest Isaac had ever been shown.   
  
Isaac couldn't help but feel awkward about it. They'd settled into a routine, a routine they weren't even aware suited them both perfectly until Stiles had mentioned something about it offhand one day. Derek needed someone to take care of, and essentially Isaac needed someone to take care of him. It worked in theory. But in practise it made Isaac uncomfortable. He wasn't a baby that needed to be looked after, but at the same time it was sort of nice. He’s silent dilemma continued, but he never told anyone.  
  
It wasn’t until Derek was too informed by Stiles that he and the younger had become rather domestic that he actually laughed about it. Isaac was sure as soon as the alpha was aware of this he started to do things to purposely make him feel uncomfortable. Although making Isaac feel uncomfortable wasn’t a hard thing to achieve, most people make him nervous.

-/-  
  
Groaning Isaac fumbled with the front door, rubbing his temples intently trying to force his headache away. It didn't work but he thought fruitlessly anger might weaken it. He thought werewolves couldn’t get sick, weren't they supposed to be immune to basic human weakness. That’s what sickness was, a weakness that he was never able to show because he’s father would use it against him. Now he’s supposed to have stupid super werewolf strength, but his head is betraying him and his body feels heavy and tired. All he wants to do is sleep and maybe cry a little out of pure frustration because nothing had been going right for him today.

Honestly, he is the worst excuse for a werewolf.  
  
He hadn't even realised the people sitting in his (Derek’s) lounge room talking when he walked straight past them to the kitchen. He didn't care either. School had been long, chemistry had been hard, lacrosse had been brutal and he just wanted to lie down. Lie down and particularly not communicate with anyone. He was hardly much of a talker anyway, he doubt they’d notice his absence.  
  
"Isaac?" Derek's strong voice boomed through the kitchen louder than usual. Suddenly in Isaac's sight was the alpha staring down at him concerned, "are you okay?" 

Isaac sighed as he forgot to factor in the occasional weird domestic side of his relationship with the alpha, _maybe_ someone would notice.  
  
"Yea I'm fine, of course." Isaac nodded despite himself, like he’d say he was anything but. He wasn’t about to tell Derek he wasn’t feeling well, what was he a two year old?  
  
"You don't look fine," the older dead panned.   
  
Isaac shrugged, he really, _really_ didn’t want to be having this conversation with Derek of all people, "Well I am, just a bit tired." He squinted at the light which was now hurting his head, trying to avoid the older man’s eyes knowing he’d be given away instantly.  
  
"Your in pain," Derek replied, voice gaining more concern as it went on. Derek wasn’t stupid despite how Isaac seemed to be treating him, he knew exactly when someone in his pack wasn’t okay. And Isaac was his responsibility, he was _predominantly_ his responsibility when the boy looked like a wounded puppy who was having trouble staying upright (sometimes Derek forgot that he was just a kid, and a puppy. Somewhat.)  
  
Isaac shook his head, "no I'm fine, don't worry about it. I've got home work to do."  
  
He unsuccessfully tried to get past his alpha, willing the man to just let him be but his upper arm was seized,

"You can tell me if something's wrong Isaac." The man tried to be gentle but Isaac could sense his frustration. He just sighed.  
  
"I am your alpha, if I ask you a direct question…" the man trailed off, daring the younger to question him.   
  
The brunette sighed, he wasn't going to win this. It seemed hardly fair that Derek was using alpha tactics that had nothing to do with him being a werewolf, but Isaac had learnt from his father when to choose his battles. This was not one he should fight despite the wound it would inflict to his pride.

 "It's nothing, I've just got a bit of a headache. I think anyway. I didn't think wolves could get sick," he muttered bitterly, scuffing his shoes and avoiding eye contact.   
  
He could sense Derek frowning, "we can't get very sick but we're not immune to all things. Headaches are rare but not unheard of." He explained.  
  
Isaac nodded uncomfortably, "yea well I'll be fine, I've got some home work to do anyway." He tried to move away from the Derek, intending to be anywhere but this uncomfortable conversation. He flinched violently when Derek dragged him (gently) to the lounge room, not missing the troubled look he sent him due to the reaction. Isaac tried to smile apologetically but he was sure it came out more like a grimace.  
  
"No, you'll go to bed and sleep. You need to rest," Derek settled, ignoring the flinch and the way Isaac was trying to pry himself away from the Alpha with a roll of his eyes. Instead he brought Isaac to the lounge where the pack was sitting pretending like theyweren’t just listening to the whole exchange through the thin walls.

 "Erica get a washcloth for Isaac's head." 

She smirked, "anything for Derek's favourite," she winked going to search for a washcloth. 

Isaac flushed darkly at her comment avoiding eyes with everyone in the room, "Derek its fine I'll just-" 

"Is he okay?" Scott asked concern flooding his voice, and ignoring Isaac completely.  
  
"I didn't know we can get sick!" Boyd commented uneasily.

"Shut up all of you, he's fine he just needs rest,” Derek commanded.

“Derek, seriously I can take care of myself,” Isaac tried.

“No he can’t don’t listen to him,” Stiles smirked, “He said that once to coach when he got hit in the head during PE and 10 minutes later he passed out.”

Derek rolled his eyes again, “Come on, bed,” he said leading Isaac to his room across the hall.

You didn’t have to have super werewolf hearing to hear the others laughing quietly at him being bossed around by Derek, and he certainly didn’t miss Lydia’s coo of “hope he’s okay”. Isaac could feel his face going red, stupid werewolf pack. He doesn’t really think there could be many things more humiliating then having Derek ordering him to bed.

"I-I Derek," Isaac really didn't know what to say as he was being pushed onto is bed, he was already a bit shocked nobody took his side in the argument, not that there had really been enough of an argument for anyone to take his side. But still they’d all allowed Derek to easily bully him into bed. Although he wasn’t sure if everyone agree to the term ‘bully’.

“I don’t need to – “

"Get rest. No studying and no homework. If I come back in here in 20 minutes to find you studying I will make you sleep out there on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket and have them all look after you. Headache or no headache,” Derek said in his threatening, there is no room for disagreement alpha voice that kind of scared Isaac a little. It made Isaacs head hurt even worse trying to comprehend Derek telling him off for attempting to do homework of all things, but he was in too much pain to try and work it out.

“O-okay,” Isaac said, submitting and laying down on the pillow.

Derek gave him a small nod, “You’re safe Isaac. Just sleep.” And with that left the room, leaving the door open a tiny bit and he could hear Derek yelling at the pack to shut up or they’ll be running suicide runs next training session (something he picked up from coach Isaac assumes).

He left Isaac with his pounding head and a strange sense of contentment mixed with embarrassment and something else he couldn’t quite place. But it was a nice feeling nonetheless and Isaac allowed himself to bask in it before falling asleep.

Whether Isaac woke up a few times during the night to find Derek checking up on him, well he was really too exhausted to really remember clearly.

-/-/-/-/

 

Isaac loves he's pack, or whatever you want to call a dysfunctional group of inexperience, teen werewolves and even more inexperience humans. But sometimes he'd really wish they'd go home.

Like right now, at 9:30 on a Friday night.

Okay, so maybe Isaac was a little sad, most teenagers enjoyed having friends over to watch movies, and don't get him wrong, he usually loves it.

 But tonight, well tonight he really just wasn't feeling Erica's choice of the Hunger Games and there are twenty things he can think he'd rather be doing right now. And all of them include he's bed (no not in the sexual way, get your mind out of the gutter).   
  
It had been another long day and he's already got three essays due Monday he hasn't even started and he's just really, really tired. So tired in fact, he's having trouble barely keeping his eyes open, all he wants to do is close them and let the sweet lure of slumber take him. The corner of the couch has never looked so inviting in the few months he's been living here, and believe him it's not that comfortable of a couch.   
  
The problem is though, Isaac can't fall asleep not here, not now. Not with this many people in the room, not with Erica and Boyd cuddling on the couch. Scott and Alison mucking around on the floor and Derek and Stiles giving each other weird looks every now and then. Honestly Isaac _doesn't_ want to even know.  
  
Derek's sitting to his left, feet propped of the coffee table looking mildly irritated at the film, although he generally looks like that most of the time (except when he looks occasionally at Stiles). The alpha looks content which is always nice, although he's started to look a lot more content then usual now since the lack of threats and danger in his and his packs lives.  
  
Isaac shifts slightly, trying to find a position he doesn't find comfortable enough to sleep on. Although every position on this couch is more inviting then he's used to ( _don't think about the freezer_ ) so he continues to fight the battle with sleep.   
  
He doesn't want to admit it would just be embarrassing to fall asleep, he doesn't need to give anyone anymore reason to laugh at him. He's been doing that he's whole life.   
  
From the corner of his eye he sees Derek glare at him, but there's less malice in it than usual. Isaac's not sure when Derek started looking at him with more concern then annoyance, but he wasn't sure how he felt about it.   
  
He ignores his alpha, because he'll just think he's being stupid anyway. He _is_ being stupid. But he's still trying to live down the last time he fell asleep during a movie where Scott tried to draw on his face only to be stopped by Alison and Stiles who thought he was the ‘ _sweetest thing ever’_.

Isaac was a _werewolf,_ he wasn't sweet.   
  
According to Alison who liked to constantly remind him though (well she would only _mention_ it occasionally, but she did that thing with her eyes and he knew she was laughing at him. He could barely look at her without flushing anymore) he was very sweet, particularly when he slept.   
  
So he tried not to fall asleep. He even gets to the part where the tributes enter the arena because it’s been a good flipping hour and nobody has killed anyone yet no wonder he wants to sleep. Unfortunately he's eyes drop shut again and he violently gains consciousness again when he's head hits the side of the couch.  
  
 _Ouch._    
  
He hears Derek sigh beside him, although he's certain he's supposed to because there's a lot more dramatics behind it than usual. Looks like Derek figured him out. He's been doing that a lot lately.   
  
"You’re an idiot," the older grumbles as he roughly grabs the boys arm pulling him across the couch and then grasps his neck and is manhandling Isaac closer to him.   
  
"Hey," Isaac whines, both from the insult and the manhandling because neither are very nice.   
  
"If you’re tired, just sleep" Derek says like it's the most obvious thing in the world, which he supposes to most people it is.  
  
"I'm fine, don't need sleep," Isaac mumbles and tries half heartedly to squirm away from Derek but now the man is forcing him down to use his thigh as a pillow. Which is both uncomfortable and a nice gesture.  
  
"You've been falling asleep for the last half an hour," Derek smirked.

 Isaac shifted and mumbled,  
  
"Was not,"   
  
It seemed the alpha didn't feel the need to justify that with an answer but growled a little when Isaac tried to move away, registering Isaac to his fate of not being allowed to move. It was awkward, quite awkward considering he was lying on top of Derek almost falling asleep against his will. And while yes, it was quite weird it was also kind of, he wouldn't say completely comfortable, familiar maybe. It was sort of nice.   
  
Sort of. Isaac was slowly becoming more comfortable about wolf things and the general population of people being more intimate (meaning he was flinching less when people went in to touch or hug him).  
  
Quickly he became tired again and couldn't keep his eyes open, so he unwillingly let them shut, drifting in and out of a content lure. He could sense everyone looking at him, could hear Scott and Stiles trying to giggle quietly and Alison whisper not so quietly "aww". He flushed despite himself, hiding his face into Derek's leg earning a chuckle from the other male.   
  
Stupid pack.   
  
Innocently fingers started to brush through his hair, one of the most comforting things anyone had done to him in a long time. He couldn't fight the battle of sleep now even if he tried. Derek played dirty.   
  
And maybe Isaac didn't remember how he got to the bed the next morning when he woke up, his sheets almost suffocating him from being tucked in so tightly. And maybe he flushed darkly when he remembered falling asleep on Derek's lap, clearly putting the pieces together.   
  
And yes, maybe the next day he tried to keep his dignity and pretend like nothing happened (maybe avoiding direct eye contact with Derek a little). And no, he definitely _did not_ chase Erica around the house when she showed him a photo on her phone of Derek carrying him to bed like one would a child, telling her to delete it or he'd stick Stiles on her.   
  
(And maybe after he heard Derek chuckling, he gave the alpha a timid smile, which he gladly returned with a reassuring one.) 

-/-/-/-

What surprises Isaac the most, is how easily him and Derek settle into a routine with each other. A rather domestic routine at that. With no alpha packs and hunters, it's easy to pretend to be normal, for Isaac to feel like maybe he has a little family, even if it is more than dysfunctional. The weirdest part is Derek doesn't even seem to mind, and if he does never comments on it.  
  
Derek somehow for some unknown reason easily takes on the caretaker roll, the big brother, father figure.

When Isaac considers it, it probably shouldn’t even be considered that strange, he is the alpha after all and was an older brother before that. It's literally in his blood how to take care of people. Despite all the yelling and scowling he does.  
  
Derek took on a lot of roles he didn’t have to though, ones he really shouldn’t have but make Isaacs smile grow that tiny bit bigger when he thinks about it (but never tells anyone). The most surprising one and the most revealing he works out, is the lacrosse games. The games that Derek now attends rain hail or shine, to watch him of all people play on a muddy field with unhygienic teenage boys.  
  
By now it's like the eighth lacrosse game Derek's attended and while he certainly doesn't look comfortable sitting next to Melissa and sheriff Stilinski, he looks content enough to watch the game.  
  
Isaac isn't stupid enough to think it’s all for him of course, Scott and Stiles both play on the team and Derek certainly comes to watch them as well. He's even grown not to hate Danny who has been brought over a few times to study, and Jackson has kind of joined there pack too, so it makes sense for him to be there. Alpha thing and all.  
  
Isaac likes that they have something else to talk about now, Derek will ask him about games and practice, and Isaac can thrive off compliments he gives out effortlessly like they mean nothing. And maybe they don't, but to Isaac they mean _everything_. He's never had any one in his life he's ever made proud, or ever wanted to make proud. But Derek is the closest he's ever had and he hasn't kicked him out yet so he's certainly counting it as one of the best things to ever happen to him.    
  
He won't admit it, not aloud anyway but he's sure he's eyes give it away, he's terrified Derek will eventually get bored or sick or disappointed in him enough to kick him out. Realise like most people in he's life that he's just a waste of space and move on. He realises it may be a bit silly, but nobody's ever shown him a reason not to believe that ( _don't think about the freezer_ ).   
  
Derek gives him a small smirk from the stand, which is he's way of saying good luck, and Isaac is pulled out of his happy trace when Scott pats him in the back, Stiles and Danny flanking his sides  
  
"Ready to go Lahey?" He asked enthusiastically like he does every lacrosse game, Isaac just grins.  
  
"Is Derek here again?" Danny asks, a bit confused, "what's this like he's twelfth game?"   
  
"Eighth," Isaac says immediately regretting it when they all raise eyebrows. He just shrugs innocently.  
  
"Derek's gotta look out for his pup," Stiles teases, him and Scott giving him a knowing almost teasing look which he ignores, or tries to but refuses to look them in the eyes because he never knows how to react when they tease him about Derek.   
  
"Let's just play," he settles on.  
  
"Let's just kick there asses!" Scott corrects too enthusiastically and they go start the game.  
  
The games typical, evenly enough matched although Scott, Isaac and Jackson dominate like usual. Wolf abilities tend to come in handy eventually.   
  
Things are going smoothly until a few minutes into the second half when things take a violent turn. Scott passes Isaac the ball and he is literally seconds away from scoring a point that will make the match even, right until a player from the other team, twice he's size in width, manages to tackle him to the ground.  
  
 _Hard._  
  
And on a _very_ awkward angle.  
  
One that twists his leg a way he's 98 percent shouldn't be twisted and a loud _snap_ he's sure can be heard from the crowd. He's down on his back, pressed onto the muddy ground holding back the scream he wants to omit because even though he knows it will heal in seconds that doesn't mean right now it isn't _seriously_ painful.  
  
He's pressed his eyes shut as tightly as possible to try and ward of the pain as he feels body's surround him, assuming Scott and Stiles, probably the coach too because if anyone heard that snap it’s going to be hard to explain when it heals.  
  
"I-I'm fine. It's fine, doesn't even hurt," he manages to croak out because it _is_ healing. Just painfully.   
  
"What the hell are you okay!?"   
  
Isaac's confused until he opens he's eyes and finds Derek kneeling over him, with only what can be called a look of pure fear on his features. Which to be honest isn’t making Isaac any _less_ confused then before. Derek knows he can heal, but the look on his face indicates otherwise.  
  
It's tense for another moment until Derek seems to realise that he has just run across the field to attend to Isaac when the beta will be perfectly fine sooner rather than later. He coughs awkwardly and helps the younger up, patting him on the back gently in a ‘you’ll be right’ type manner in attempt to cover his overreaction.

It doesn’t really work because they’re surrounded by half the team, coach, Melissa and the sheriff now, only making it tenser because Melissa and the sheriff are both looking at Derek oddly, because they are too aware he's perfectly capable of healing.  
  
"I-I'm fine. See, just a tackle." Isaac says a little shakily, because he's not used to having this much attention on him.   
  
Thankfully Stiles lives for moments like this, "was definitely _just_ a tackle, not even that impressive really,” He says in his dramatic, patronising while amusing Stiles voice that steers attention everywhere beside the problem, wild hand gestures  included, “I've seen much better on wrestling and we all know that's 100 percent fake. Jezz, Isaac way to stop the game, come on pretty boy nothing to see here. Let the man keep some of his dignity he was just brought down like an eight year old girl at one direction concert,” he tells everyone patting Isaac on the back, stalling their little crowd long enough for his leg to heal.   
  
Thank god for Stiles sometimes.

Only sometimes though.  
  
"I could have _sworn_ I heard a bone break," Coach counteracts clearly not amused by the scene before him "and that guy is twice your size he could have killed you."   
  
"I'm fine coach, I swear," Isaac assures, although he's little audience might indicate otherwise.   
  
Coach doesn't look like he believes him, although he's also used to weird things happening with his team. He eyes him down, daring Isaac to retract his statement and tell him the truth. Isaacs never been very good with confrontation, and lacks the ability to stare back at his coach in the eye especially when he is outright lying. But it’s not like it’s for a _bad_ reason, he looks away anyway and can feel the defensive position Derek takes next to him.

He can almost hear the eye roll coach most definitely makes when he says nothing.

"Alright, Lahey get on the bench. No I don't care whether you injured or not just sit down. Everyone else get back to the game," he yells annoyed.  
  
Isaac spares a glance at Derek who's not moving but just staring at him, checking him over to make sure he actually _is_ okay.  
  
"I'm fine," he assures quietly.  
  
Derek gives him a tense nod, pulling him out of his trance and walking back to the stands without another word. Its oddly familiar while also a little bit worrying.  
  
"Hale? What are you doing here?" Coach asks confused when he sees the male making his way back, apparently entirely missing the scene moments ago Derek had just made in his attempt to reach Isaac. If only everyone else had been as oblivions as coach. Although if more people were like coach… Isaac didn’t even want to consider it to be honest.  
  
Derek looks his way quickly, but promptly ignores him.   
  
The game finishes smoothly enough. Isaac is allowed back on the field eventually after convincing coach that he is absolutely fine, and even if coach knows he’s not been given the whole story, allows him to score the winning point. Nobody mentions to him the ordeal with Derek, because everyone's still a bit confused but also kind of not entirely. Everyone's well aware of the dynamics between the two, it may not be conventional but they’re the closet thing either of them have had to a family recently.

Isaac can tell that Scott and Stiles, even Danny, are smirking fondly at him when they’re in the locker room changing. He can't help but be embarrassed about what happened, because... Well he's never had anyone been so worried about him before. He's never felt he needed or deserved someone to care about him like that.

He promptly ignores them when Stiles makes a joke about whether Derek was going to buy him ice cream on the way home, but manages to blush despite himself. Because he is not a baby who needs to be fussed over.

But he’s not going to say _no_ to ice cream is he?

Stiles is just jealous he can’t heal as fast as Isaac, and that he won’t be getting any ice cream, he thinks childishly.

He walks back to the field alone, because he can't handle the smirks anymore and stops when he hears Derek and coach talking.   
  
"So are you looking after Isaac now?" Coach asked, not at all harshly but the coach has never been one for subtly. He is the man that gives them the speech from Independence Day every year.  
  
"Ever since he's dad died, yes," Derek says evenly.  
  
"Oh yea, _that._ " Coach almost spits, "that man was a piece of work."   
  
"He was,"   
  
"So you two seem, happy," Coach comments as nonchalant as coach possibly can, but there’s a clear question behind the statement.  
  
"Isaac is fine, if that's what you’re wondering." Derek says stiffly. He doesn’t like people prying into his private life, especially doesn’t like people prying into Isaacs life either. He’s not stupid though and understands people are going to question him looking after the 16 year old. He’s not fit to be a guardian, he can barely look after himself. But he’s not beyond leaving Isaac to look after himself, Isaac is pack. He’s pack. Derek looks after pack, especially pack members who aren’t aware of just how naive, stupid and adorable they are. It’s not his fault Isaac resembles far too much of a lost puppy who just wants a home, he’s not freaking immune to him now is he?  
  
"Well the kids been through a lot is all," Coach says awkwardly, clearly trying and failing to make Derek aware that if anything happens to the boy there will be consequences.

Isaac appreciates the gesture, but where was everyone looking out for him when he actually needed it?  
  
"Isaac's happy now." Derek finalises, not unkindly but enough to set an end to the conversation.  
  
Isaac smiles approaching the alpha like he hadn’t just heard every word of the conversation and Derek pretends he didn’t hear the teasing in the locker room.

Because yes. He was happy.

-/-/-/-

"What was that?" Scott asked confused.  
  
"Was that a squeal?" Erica added ludicrously.  
  
"It sounded more like a shriek." Stiles confirmed.

The three of them, plus the rest of the pack who were either training, or supposed to be training have now all stopped to stare at the curly brunette and cocky alpha at the far side of the room.  
  
Isaac shrugged, blushing furiously and trying his best but failing miserably to look indifferent because he honestly doesn't know how to get out of this one without embarrassing himself entirely.  
  
This is completely 120 per cent Derek's fault and by smirk on the older man’s face he is enjoying it far too much despite Isaac's pleading eyes of _don't you dare say anything_.  
  
They were just training, like they'd done a million times before in case they get ambushed by another stupid pack. Derek was a stickler for training whether they needed it or not, and they’d all learnt long ago arguing with the alpha was futile. Fortunately training was never as intense as it used to be, not since everyone was becoming far more capable with their wolf abilities and threat was no longer dangerously imminent.

He and Derek had been mucking around a bit, both trying to get the upper hand and pin the other down because despite how he rarely smiled Derek wasn’t above having a bit of fun now and then. Derek would claim sparing was a good way to train and improve strength and ability, but Isaac was fully aware if they were training properly Derek could easily over power him. He was going easy on him, letting Isaac believe he stood some kind of chance in the mock battle.

Derek of course _had_ the ability to overpower any member of the pack and break bones if he chose – he had broken arms before. Today was relaxed and all a bit of fun and games really, until he Derek had taken it that step too far.

Well, it probably was still fun and games to Derek.  
  
The alpha had clearly gotten tired or bored with their mock fight, and for some reason felt the need utterly humiliate Isaac in front of the pack. They’d messed around before, Isaac had grown confident enough to annoy his alpha to the point he’d been chased around the flat or pinned to the ground yelling ‘uncle’ while Peter would just roll his eyes at the pair and leave. Isaac was beginning to understand the meaning of pack and disconnect it to his tradition notion of ‘family’ which had been anything but pleasant. Lydia found it cute, Erica found it kind of annoying but she found most things irritating. Scott and Stiles said it was normal, and for some reason Isaac couldn’t get the image out of his head of the Sheriff mucking around with Scott and Stiles when they were younger. Isaac had no recollection of anything like that with his own dad, and he wondered if Derek was trying to make up for that.   

 _This time_ however, the elder had played dirty and suddenly instead of each trying to gain the upper hand, fingers were squeezing and scratching at his side where his shirt had risen up in the tussle. The reaction was instantaneous as Isaac shouted ( _shouted,_ not shrieked or squealed no matter what Erica or Stiles said) and he was curling into himself, laughing ( _laughing,_ not giggling, Isaac _did not_ giggle) and smiling despite himself.

Because despite how deeply and thoroughly he would deny it with every ounce in his body, Isaac was horribly, terrifyingly, ridiculously ticklish and Derek was _fully_ aware of this. 

The room had stopped pretty quickly, each hearing the unfamiliar noise and immediately tuning to danger.  Isaac seemed to gather his bearings and remember the other members of their dysfunctional pack were in the room, quickly scrambling to his feet and side stepping away from Derek.

"Nothing," Isaac replied quickly, crossing his arms over his chest and sides defensively shooting a glare at Derek that came across as more of annoyed pout due to his tussled hair.

Derek just grinned evilly.  
  
This wasn't fair, Derek wasn't allowed to play dirty. Derek wasn't allowed to do that, it was a part of their silent agreement. The one that made living tolerable and natural. Respecting ones boundaries, privacy and _respect._  
  
The alpha had found out about Isaac's secret by accident, of course an accident because nobody knew he was ticklish. The only connections Isaac has had with previous notions of personal boundaries being invade were all sadistically brutal, therefore Isaac found it easy straying from any kind of situation that may be vulnerable. He was an expert at keeping away from people when they became too close, so around the pack it was easy enough to keep people from finding out.

Of course, over time it’s only natural for packs to become more tactile – some kind of weird wolf thing that Isaac wouldn’t understand or try to. So he was slowly becoming more okay and relaxed with little hints of affection. Still, he’d been careful to keep _this_ to himself.

Unfortunately, one afternoon he'd been in the kitchen, munching on a sandwich contently when Derek had walked in, acknowledging his presence with a nod. Neither of them ever had to say much to feel content. Derek had been doing something behind him, getting food or something trivial that Isaac didn’t really care about because he was Derek and he didn’t keep tabs of all the males’ movements. Perhaps he should have though, because suddenly he'd moved closer to Isaac, leaning into his proximity seemingly innocent enough to steal the other half of his sandwich, resting a hand on Isaac hip for balance. It wasn't unusual per say, they were pack designed to be close which Isaac was admittedly still working on. Derek always made sure it was never too over the top, a hand on his shoulder or neck, or pulling him in closer to make sure Isaac knew he was safe. Normal alpha things. (apparently at least, Isaac was yet to Google it).    
  
Understandingly, it had been an accident, Isaac was sure of that. He was sure Derek hadn’t be expecting such a physical reaction, but the elder had squeezed his hip gently, but enough to triggered a sensor that shot through Isaac's body causing him to flinch violently and yelp (a manly yelp, not like when you step on a puppies tail despite how Derek would describe it later to the _entire_ pack).  
  
He'd stayed still after a moment when Derek pulled back alarmed, hoping the older would just leave it alone. Unfortunately (obviously) he wasn't the type and immediately jumped to conclusions of _where he was hurt_ and _who did it_ and _why wasn't he healing._  All asked with more conviction and concern then Isaac was used to despite its regularity.  
  
"I'm not hurt Derek I'm fine!" The boy said distressed desperately trying to swat Derek's hands away as he tried to lift up his thin t-shirt checking for marks all over the boy’s stomach and sides.  
  
"Did someone hurt you? Who did it?" He demanded angrily when he found no marks and no answers.  
  
"Nobody hurt me I swear, you just startled me," he replied lamely.  
  
Derek gave him a pointed look because that excuse was lame even for Isaac, and Isaac tried to convince Derek once that the punishment in the freezer hadn't been that terrible (Derek had promptly given him _a full lecture_ on how his father was the filthiest scumbag on the planet and he was bloody lucky he was dead because he would take pleasure in ripping out the man’s throat with his teeth and feeding it to him, it wasn't your fault Isaac and nobody will ever hurt you like that again. It had been the most awkward and uncomfortable conversation he'd ever been part of but also kind of nice).   
  
"You jumped like a foot in the air," Derek said, eye brows raised.  
  
"I'm sorry?" Isaac tried which Derek just rolled he's eyes and frowned.   
  
"I'm not hurt, you just startled me," Isaac tried to convince him almost a little bit desperately which confused the older.  
  
Suddenly the alpha was lifting his eyebrow in an almost amused expression as he put the pieces together. Before Isaac could realise Derek had put the pieces together though, he gave the curly haired boys stomach an experimental poke, causing him to jump back and yelp.   
  
Isaac blushed and Derek groaned fondly, "Oh god. Seriously? You are such a child." He laughed amused.  
  
"I am not," Isaac mumbled, wrapping his arms protectively around his middle, and moving out of arms reach of Derek cautiously.  
  
Derek smirked, "we'll at least I now know less violent methods to get you to wake up in the morning,"   
  
Isaac paled a little bit, he was sure Derek was joking but he didn't really appreciate it to be frank.  
  
"You’re a horrible alpha," he mumbled.  
  
Derek just grinned.  
  
"You’re not going to tell the others, are you?" He asked warily, he couldn't imagine what that kind of information could lead to in the hands of Erica or Lydia, or god forbid Stiles or Scott.   
  
Derek just smirked, shrugging in a non-committal way. Stupid alpha.  
  
From then Derek never said anything, but the occasion hugs or touches would include a grab to his side or poke in the stomach earning an undignified giggle from the boy when Derek believed the boy was too sour. It wasn't in malice, and somehow Isaac always felt safe, and thankfully Derek had made good to his word. Never tickled him in front of the pack, not until now.  
  
"It didn't look like anything," Lydia stated.  
  
Isaac just tightened his grip around his sides, hoping to god he's face wasn't as red as it felt.   
  
"Leave Isaac alone, not he's fault he's a bit sensitive," Derek smirked, "trainings over for the day."   
  
With that Derek left a very bright red Isaac to deal with the rest of his pack who were smirking knowingly at him.   
  
"That's so cute!" Alison and Lydia began to gush. Erica just rolled her eyes, but not before smirking and Isaac had to get away from all these people. Quickly.  
  
Not before Scott and Stiles flanked either side of him, walking to the car with him.  
  
"So a bit ticklish Lahey?" Scott teased.  
  
"Shut up," he grimaced, still protecting his sides defensively. He’d bite anyone’s hand who tried to touch him but he was already outnumbered and he doubt Derek would actually help him.  
  
"You need to loosen up a bit, we're pack. Besides you don’t laugh nearly enough," Scott elaborated, although Isaac wasn't sure how forcing him to laugh by humiliating him would help.   
  
"I have a question," Stiles asked, slinging his arm around Isaac shoulder making the boy flinch. He noticed how both Stiles and Scott grinned because that wasn’t a flinch in fear of physical harm, well technically it was, but not the brutal kind which was according to them a step up, "how exactly did Derek find out?"   
  
Isaac groaned, he was never living this one down.  

-/-/-/-

"Isaac, what's this?" Derek asks while intently staring at a letter like it’s just give him the worlds hardest math problem to solve as his charge enters the kitchen with Scott and Erica hot on his heels. Derek’s unsure if what has been mailed to him is correct or not, and confused as to why it _had_ been mailed to him in the first place. It’s unlike Isaac to hide things from him so the school has to contact him directly. The school particularly tries its hardest to stay out of their little domestic, which he thinks personally is a tragic failure in the elite, bureaucratic run education system, but what does he know.  
  
It’s a Thursday and as nobody had lacrosse or anything particularly pressing on after school they were at Derek's having a pizza night (one that was becoming a rather unforgiving habit because he wasn’t sure when his residence became the hang out or when he became pack caregiver but he probably should have foreseen this). Usually pizza nights went off without any considerable damage, despite the usual picking shit out of Stile for being, well Stiles and embarrassing Isaac to see how many time they could make him blush in a hour (one of Alison and Lydia’s favourite games apparently, they’re high score was seven, but Scott had for some reason mentioned Isaac volunteering at the vet clinic tonight which no one was aware of and he was sure if Lydia kept gushing about it they would beat that easily. Derek wasn’t a nice enough person to get them to stop).

So it had started like a typical night.  
  
This letter though, changed things slightly.

Isaac had been innocently going to the kitchen to get a drink, Erica and Scott lagging behind him to finish their argument on who was a better superhero, Iron Man or Captain America (obviously Iron Man was Erica blind?). He looked up when Derek addressed him, visibly feeling his body go rigid on sight.

Derek was holding in his hand the very bane of Isaac's existence, the root of all evil, the very reason for all the trouble that had ever been inflicted on him. He was almost certain he had _misplaced_ it ( _misplaced, thrown away. The line was very fine_ ). Accidently lost the darn thing without even looking at it, choosing to ignore the nauseating feeling that inflicted his stomach. He tried to pretend it was no big deal.  
  
Because despite he’s best efforts, Derek had his report card.  
  
How did Derek get his goddamn report card?!  
  
Isaac tenses when he sees the little white paper of doom completely on instinct, he can't stop the almost trembling feeling that enters his body when he realises what's going on.

_Derek has his report card._

His guardian has his report card.

The authority male figure in Isaac's life has he's report card and by extension, will know his chemistry grade.  
  
Isaac has absolutely no time to rationalise this before he's mind instantly says _you are going in the freezer._    
  
"Isaac why didn't you show me this?"   
  
Derek frowns, taking a step towards the brunette carefully. Scott and Erica take protective stances by his side. Everyone who can hear a heart beat can feel he's speeding up, unnaturally panicked and Isaac is fully aware everyone in the house can feel he's anxiety and has too frozen in anticipation, a eerie tension weeps through the house.    
  
He's tries to breath, to remember that he is not living with a monster anymore (oh the irony) and needs to calm down, but the panic inside him is forcing oxygen out of his brain, making him dizzy and scared, taking away his ability to reason.   
  
"Isaac, you've gotten a C plus in chemistry," Derek says, taking another step towards him.   
  
He can feel everyone else in the room relax slightly at Derek’s words and Isaac can’t understand why. They’re still keeping an eye on him though, the pack have moved from the lounge to the kitchen but Isaac can’t focus his attention on them when he’s struggling not to let a panic attack overtake him and all he can think is that he's certainly  blown it now. No sense of contentment can reach him because a C is barely passable, it's pitiful really. He should have tried harder, studied harder. There is no planet where his father would have accepted a grade so mediocre.  
  
He really doesn't want to be sent away because he's not good enough or lectured in front of the whole pack about being a disappointment ( _or locked in a freezer but he's trying very hard not to think about that_ ) so he tries to regain some form of posture too look Derek in the eyes.  
  
He fails miserably because nobody has said anything else and he's too intimidated and petrified to even try and look at his alpha. Instead, with his hands shaking almost offensively and his voice betraying how panicked he truly is, (even though he's sure he's heartbeat is giving it away anyway) he says,  
  
"I-I'm s-sorry. I-I can do better,"  
  
Not a millisecond after the words have left his mouth someone is pulling him into a bone crushing hug that he thinks may _actually_ be breaking some of his bones. He flinched violently at first, unsure and first instinct that Derek has found some new form of punishment that involves crushing his lungs (it would be new but nothing really surprises Isaac anymore, freezer remember). Until finally he realises his alpha has just pulled him into a hug, one he clearly isn't going to let him out of anytime soon because he's arms are wrapped tightly around the boys middle like a mother after being reunited with her son who was lost in a busy shopping mall.    
  
It's awkward, for Isaac at least because he's still unsure as to what's going on, but still nobody says anything. Unlike him, they understand, brutality isn't their initial reaction to a bad grade unlike Isaacs.  
  
"You were failing last year, Isaac. This report card is nothing to be upset about," Derek says, not letting go of the younger because he needs him to understand and maybe through the act of holding Isaac as tightly as humanly possible without letting go it will sink into the boys head that nothing bad is ever going to happen to him again while he is watching out for him. Derek’s blood literally boils at the thought of what Isaac is used to when he brings home a report card, but right now he needs to focus on the present situation, which is hugging Isaac until he stops shaking.

Isaac feels like he's chest might explode from over stimulation.   
  
Isaac gets so confused sometimes, and even Derek who hasn't had a family in years knows the basic normalities of family life that Isaac just can't comprehend. It makes the alpha furious thinking about all the things Isaac clearly hasn't told him about life before the pack.  
  
He tries not to let it get to him in this moment, he can wolf out about it to Peter later. The only thing that matters now is Isaac and getting him to understand the worse thing a bad grade can produce is a lecture at most.  
  
Derek finally pulls away, leaving his hands on the boy’s shoulders and looking him straight in the eye, forcing Isaac to do the same, "No report card is ever anything to be upset about. Ever. Okay?" He asks although it's hardly a question with the alpha serious tone Derek has adopted to make the matter final.

Even if Isaac had wanted to argue he would probably be ignored.  
  
Isaac nods weakly, he's mouth dry and he's trying to get his heart rate back to normal. He feels slightly ( _majorly_ ) embarrassed for over reacting and stupid for his default setting to always go back to danger. It’s something he can’t control though, danger is far too normalised for him.    
  
Derek nods approvingly although he knows this matter is far beyond resolved.

Wordlessly he takes the report card and paces to the other side of the room. Everyone, including Isaac is a bit confused until Isaac realises what his doing, something the male has probably seen done on every corny family TV show and movie, and god no. He's not _actually_ putting it on the fridge is he?   
  
Yes, Derek Hale is most definitely putting his report card on the fridge like a stupid, proud parent would do when their toddler comes home with an undefinable scribble of lines that they want everyone to see, because they’re stupid and they love their child for the ability to grow up and act normal. Isaac could picture Chris doing it to Alison when she was younger, and the Sherriff even patronising Stiles now when he comes home with something important that he doesn’t understand but pretends to get excited about it because he’s son is. Isaac on the other hand has never had a stupid, proud parent before and he never would have quite pinned Derek as the type.

God, Isaac's just thankful Derek doesn't have Facebook, god knows what he'd put up there (Melissa has just learnt how to use it and if Isaac was Scott he’d have disabled his own facebook weeks ago because Melissa is a _very_ proud parent).  
  
"You don't have to do that," Isaac says rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, trying to come off as casual but it's definitely just embarrassed and a little bit pathetic.  
  
"Yes we do," Derek deadpans, raising a mocking eyebrow at him. Despite the clear amusement in his tone Isaac knows there is no room for discussion.  
  
He can feel the rest of the pack snickering to themselves, glad the tension in the room is over and they can go back to their usual Thursday night antics of picking on Isaac.

This has just given them enough ammunition for the rest of the night, (possibly the rest of his life) because this is just a gateway of pup jokes, along with being Derek's favourite and all sorts of dad things that make Isaac uncomfortable in a squirmy sort of way because he literally doesn’t know how to take them.  
  
Isaac isn’t about to diminish the fact that it is embarrassing he freaked out (freaked out, not had a panic attack, thank you) so much or how it's also embarrassing that he's report card is now _on the fridge_ for everyone to see (oh god Peter is going to have a field day), or even how embarrassingly stupid and sentimentally proud Derek looks glancing at it, but he can admit to himself it’s also kind of nice.  
  
Very nice actually.  
  
Because their family, and Derek cares and Isaac _needs_ to know that Derek cares.   
  
He knows there a pack and the rest would take a bullet for him in a heartbeat, but having Derek _I-glare-all-the-time-and-threaten-to-rip-people's-throats-out_ Hale care for him and put his report card on the fridge like a proud father, a normal father would do. It means e _verything_ to Isaac.   
  
Everyone shuffles off into the next room, but Isaac is lingering behind, still stunned by the fridge. He feels a hand on his shoulder, and he doesn't flinch because she can smell Derek and he knows Derek won't hurt him.  
  
"You good pup?" He asks.  
  
Isaac just nods, giving him that trademark shy smile that makes him resemble a puppy far too much to be normal.  
  
Derek gives him a half smile back,

"Good. And next time you give me the report card yourself, so the school doesn't have to send it out to me. Otherwise it's going to be awkward on parent teacher night."   
  
With a pat on the back Derek walks to the lounge, giving Isaac enough time to comprehend the sentence and follow him.

“Wait, what? You’re not coming to parent teacher night!”    
  
Yea, Isaac can definitely get used to his new family. 


End file.
